


Freshmen Year

by Hayjake1



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayjake1/pseuds/Hayjake1
Summary: A Being Human college AU. Josh and Aidan meet as roommates in college, with Sally haunting the dorm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, long time no post! I really hope you enjoy this. I'm not giving on Heathens (just going really really slow with it) but as I am wrapping up my freshmen year of college I was really feeling this AU. Plus I always love to be back writing for the Being Human gang. Hope you enjoy!

 

“Are you sure you don’t want us to stay a little longer? At least until your roommate gets here?”

“No, mom. I just- I really want to start experiencing things for myself, you know? Lets not drag anything out.” Josh said, anxious to get away from his parents.

His mom clutched him in a tight hug and began to tear up. “Alright, just promise you’ll call tomorrow and tell us how everything goes. And call anytime you need something. I love you, sweetie!”

“Love you too mom.” Josh nodded to his dad, who patted his shoulder and steered his mother away. Seconds later, the door closed and he was on his own.

_ Finally _ , he thought collapsing into the beanbag he’d gotten for the room. Sitting there, he raised up his shirt and ran his fingers over the slight scar that stood as testament to his secret. His mind was overwhelmed with anxiety.  _ You can do this, Josh. You’ve already managed it for three months. Now you’ve just got to keep it up… for the rest of your life. _ He almost laughed at the idea of managing this, somehow controlling his life despite the fact that once a month he was going to turn into a bloodthirsty monster. Ever since he was bitten the idea of coming to school filled him with both relief and terror. Relief at managing to do something somewhat normal and get away from his parents, terror at the thought of trying to hide something like this on campus. It was a small school, and if even a bizarre rumor were to start…

And then there was the roommate issue. He had to have some stranger be privy to practically his every movement. The worse part was, his anxiety over making sure this complete stranger liked him was almost has bad as the anxiety over keeping his life secret from him. 

Just as he was beginning to spiral down the rabbit hole of worry, the door opened and a pale kid a few inches taller than him entered. He was carrying several boxes and bags, his raven hair tucked under a baseball cap. He stopped when he saw Josh, a look of apprehension on his face. “Is this room 207?”

Josh got up and walked over to help him set some stuff down. “Uh, yeah. I’m Josh. Are - uh, are you my roommate?”

The dark-haired boy gave the room a look around, and responded with what almost sounded like enthusiasm ( _ That can’t be right, he probably hates me _ Josh thought), “I guess I must be. I’m Aidan!” He stretched his hand for Josh to shake, which he promptly did, noting the boy’s freezing temperature. Before he could comment on it, Aidan turned and closed the door.

“Are your parents here?” Josh asked with confusion.

“Uh no. They aren’t.” Aidan said curtly.

Deciding it best to drop that subject, Josh moved along the conversation. “So what’s your major?” 

“Uh, History. You?” Aidan said while putting his sheets on the bed.

“Biology.” 

“Cool.” 

“Yup.” The room filled with silence while Josh rattled his fingers nervously. Finally, he blurted out - “Hey, you should know that I- well, once a month, I…” Aidan raised an eyebrow at the stammering boy. “Once a month, I have to go home for uh medical treatment. So I won’t be here then. I’ll be gone. At home.” 

Aidan’s expression softened. “Ah. Nothing serious, I hope.”

“No, it’s not anything to worry about.”  _ That’s the understatement of the year. _

They talked for awhile after that about their hometowns, hobbies, and all the regular getting-to-know-you type of things. Soon, they began to warm up to each other. Unfortunately, the room itself remained frigid.

“Man, how are you not freezing?” Josh asked, to which Aidan just shrugged. “I’m gonna go ask the R.A. if they can adjust the air conditioning.”

* * *

 

For once, Aidan had hit the jackpot. He finally decides to go to school despite his many fears, and in one glorious coincidence, he had managed to avoid the largest of them. His roommate was a freaking werewolf!

All those days spent worrying about living with a human, and then this glorious irony. Not to say he couldn’t handle himself around humans, he was surrounded by them everyday of his many years as a vampire, but the thought of having one so close worried him. Just in case anything were to happen…

But no. He was assigned to room with a werewolf. He knew as soon as he walked in the room, just by the smell of him ( _ I will not enjoy that part of living with him  _ Aidan thought). He seemed nice enough, but that whole thing about leaving for “medical treatment”? It was all he could do to stop himself from laughing.  _ I should tell him I know,  _ he thought,  _ it seems like he’s going through this alone. What better way to get on his good side? I’m surprised he hasn’t mentioned anything about me. He’s obviously new to this. _

Aidan remembered how hard it had been, waking up one day to find the impossible not only made real, but made your life. Having to surrender the title of humanity, the one thing you had always thought you would share with everyone.  _ Of course, you weren’t alone… _ Aidan shook his head and broke that train of thought. He wasn’t going to think about that now. School meant a new start. And he decided the best way to start would be honesty with Josh.  _ But that can wait until at least tomorrow. _

* * *

 

Josh headed downstairs and knocked on the R.A’s door. A shaggy haired guy in a t-shirt of some frat’s letters answered, a cloud of smoke pouring out behind him. “Yeah?” 

“Hi, I’m Josh Levison in room 207. It’s freezing up there, is there anything you can do about that?”

The stoned guy shook his head. “Nah man, this building’s just always cold. You know, some people say it’s haunted now, after that sophomore bit it last year. There was a whole story about it on Buzzfeed.”

“Yeah, sure. Well alright then.” Josh said, turning and heading back to the stairwell. He pushed open the door, rushing in and tackling the steps two at a time, when he stopped suddenly. A girl sat at the top of the staircase, sobbing with violent intensity. Josh found himself turning bright red, turning to go out and use the back steps. “Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… I’m gonna leave.”

“Wait!” The girl looked up and vigorously wiped at her eyes. “What did you say?”

“I’m sorry, I- I didn’t mean to intrude. I’ll go, you can uh…. Keep crying.” 

“You- you heard me?” She stared at him misty eyed.

“Yeah. But you don’t need to be embarrassed, I won’t tell anyone, I’m sure you’ve had a rough day and I’ll just -”

“But no one ever hears me…” She mused.

Josh, never being a particularly sympathetic person, searched for some way to comfort the girl. “Yeah, I know a lot of times it seems like no one is listening-”

“No, I mean…” She stood up and gave him a questioning gaze. “This isn’t something that usually happens to you, is it? You don’t even know what’s happening do you?”

“Well, I have a sister so I’ve helped her with stuff, but this is the first time I’ve talked to random women in stairways. And I’m not sure why you’re crying, if that’s what you mean.”  _ I’m not a mindreader, lady. _ “I, uh, I’m Josh by the way.

“Sally!… don’t freak out okay, but you should know something. Promise you won’t freak out.

_ What now?  _ He thought, honestly wanting to back out of the conversation before hearing all of this girl’s boyfriend drama or whatever else she was going to rave about. “Okay, yeah, fine. I won’t freak out.”

“Well… I’m dead.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully more to come soon!


End file.
